I AM A Stranger in a Strange Land
by Zaion Indulias
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto is refused the rank of Genin he thought his life was over, but his adventure was only just beginning. Destiny has a role for him to play, whether it be for good or evil has yet to be seen. First book in the I AM series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, nor any of the other series and properties that may be presented or cameoed in this story. I do own Azrael's immortal soul though.

* * *

**Nightbreak Studios Presents**

**A Zaion Indulias Production**

**I AM: The International Academy of Magic**

**

* * *

**

**Book 1 - I AM: A Stranger in a Strange Land**

Prologue: The Triumvirate's Warning

July 22nd, 1901 - Somewhere in Eastern Europe

Hidden within the mountains and valleys of Eastern Europe stood a castle. The castle sat on an island raised in the center of a large lake, a large and impressive drawbridge providing a connection to a nearby bluff and an elegant and fortified guard house.

The castle itself was massive, constructed from smooth black stone and rising high above the lake. Large sheer walls surrounded it while the massive towers rose above to create an impressive sight. Light from within the castle poured forth and blended with the light of the full red moon, adding to the brilliance dancing upon the lake.

Currently an odd procession was crossing through the gates of the guard house and crossing the bridge into the castle. Row upon row of carriages, some drawn by horses, others by some sort of invisible force, and still others by all manner of mythical creatures. Riders were making the trek upon everything from horses to snakes to toads to large jungle cats, and here and there a fully sentient magical creature was traveling under their own power.

Once within the castle walls a myriad of elegantly clothed servants dressed in black and white clothes lead the animals to be stabled, while the riders and occupants of the carriages are welcomed through the wide open doors of the castle. Said doors led into a grand entryway leading to the main staircase. The guests, all of whom were dressed in their finest and most elaborate garments or who had groomed themselves as impeccably as possible, were being led up this grand staircase and into the grand ballroom. Within the opulent ballroom the guests mingled, fed, danced, and generally made merry.

But, for all the opulence and merryment that was going on in the ballroom, a much more important and serious gathering was taking place within a secret and sealed chamber deep within the castle's depths, the members of the gathering having taken advantage of their host's annual ball as a cover to convene the Magister Council, an ancient order dedicated to peace and cooperation between all magical races and nations.

Currently the large circular chamber with its rings of seats surrounding a large circular table was dimly lit and filled to capacity. Representatives of almost every intelligent race and magical nation were present, each wondering why this meeting had been called.

At the central table sat the current heads of the council, along with magical representatives from dozens of countries, including the 'warded zones', also known as the Elemental Nations.

"Welcome, everyone, to my humble abode. I hope you all had a pleasant journey." A melodic and oddly inhuman voice echoed through the chamber as their host, Lord Vladimir Tepes entered, causing the muted whispering of the gathered to die off as the Elder vampire elegantly took his seat next to representatives of the wizarding governments of France and England.

The English representative nodded to the elegant vampire before standing.

"Members of the Magister Council, we are gathered here on this twenty second of July for a matter of great importance. The stabilization of the Elemental Nations."

There were a few gasps around the chamber at this announcement. It was well known that the Elemental Nations were insular and disliked any interference, barely tolerating the magical schools of Europe and Asia recruiting from amongst their own 'muggleborn' population. So having the current head of the council speak of possible intervention was very disconcerting indeed.

"We currently have amongst our number representatives of some of the major clans that represent the magical population of the Elemental Nations. They intend to shift the balance of power in their lands as part of a long term plan to bring peace to the region. They have come before us to present their plan and what it means as a courtesy to the rest of us so please, hold all questions until they are finished."

The English representative nodded to the delegation from the Elemental Nations and sat down. Across the table from him three men stood. The one in the center had his dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore what looked like body armor. To his left stood a spiky silver-haired man in similar armor, and to his right stood a man with long spiky black hair that flowed backwards and deeply intense obsidian eyes.

"I am Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan. With me are Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, representing Konohagakure no Sato, Ryo Momochi, Mako Hoshigaki, and Shiro Kaguya representing Kirigakure no Sato, and Kira and Kita Nakayama representing Iwagakure no Sato. As many of you are aware, our war-torn lands exist within a massive field of wards and barriers, constructed over two thousand years ago with the combined powers of the very first Magister Council, led by the Rikudou Sennin and the great Sorcerer Myrddin. These barriers and wards were constructed to lock away the Bijuu, nine great beasts of dark and indescribable power, thus protecting the rest of the world from their ravages. Because of their penchant for destroying magical settlements, my people have been forced to isolate ourselves by clan, focusing solely on raising our own children in our ways. As such we have tolerated the 'poaching' of gifted magical youngsters born to our non-magical population. But no more!"

Hashirama paused for a moment to watch the reactions of the representatives from the other wizarding nations. He noted the distinct glowers he was receiving from the Russian and Chinese representatives, as well as the emotionless gaze of the Japanese representative.

"I have developed a method by which these great beasts can be captured and contained. With them no longer a general threat I have gathered the clans, and brokered an agreement. Each of the five most powerful nations in our land, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning, have agreed to house and fund a Hidden Village, as have many numerous smaller nations. The magical clans of each nation are banding together in their villages, cutting down on infighting between clans within the same nation. Within each Hidden Village will be an Academy dedicated to training magical youth in our ways and techniques. For the first time the, as you say, muggleborn magic users of our lands will have a place to be trained. As such, we will no longer tolerate the poaching of magical students from our lands. Our retaliation for any further acts of poaching will be swift and merciless."

With his part said, Hashirama took his seat once more, followed quickly by Madara and Tobirama. As the other delegates began to shout, question, and generally cause a ruckus Tobirama leant over and whispered in his brothers ear.

"I spotted the Russian, Japanese, Chinese, and German representatives shooting us death glares, Nii-san. But what was most intriguing was that the Russian representative was shooting Hishigaki-san a positively murderous look. It would appear that the rumors of the Hoshigaki clan aiding the poachers may have some truth to them after all."

Hashirama nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

The arguments and debates continued unabated for several long moments before the English representative stood and cast a silencing charm on the entire room. When the shouting representatives figured out what had happened they all silently returned to their seats, some sheepishly and others fuming.

The English representative cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, very well then. Thank you, Mr. Senju, for informing us of this change. Can I assume that this organizational change will affect the number of Ambassadors your lands send to the ICW?"

Hashirama nodded and the representative continued.

"Very well then. To those of you complaining, I remind you that the very first Magister Council until Merlin himself granted te Elemental Nations complete autonomy and authority within the 'warded zone' as long as they do not attack or interfere with the wizarding world at large. To-date, they have kept to their agreement, and are well within their rights to retaliate for any act of poaching. Now, does anyone have anything to place on the agenda for the next regular meeting? No? Then I hereby declare this six thousand and thirty fifth convocation of the Magister Council c-"

"Wait!" A deep booming voice interrupted, echoing around the chamber.

The gathered beings all looked towards the dark corner where the interruption had come from. Three dark-robed individuals, their hooded robes glimmering with ancient runes, stepped out of the darkness drawing gasps and muted whispers from the gathered beings. After all, these three were older than the Magister Council, and each was known far and wide in the magical world for their deeds.

"We, the Triumvirate of Avalon, have business with this august body." The deep voice continued as the first figure reached up and removed his hood. Brilliant blue eyes looked forth from an ageless face topped by long silver-white hair and sporting a pointed silver goatee.

Myrddin, commonly called Merlin, stopped and held the Council's gaze as his two companions removed their own hoods.

"It has been nearly three centuries since we have needed to appear before this council for any reason." A deep and mellifluous voice came forth from the second figure, revealed to be a tanned man with long wild spiky black hair flowing backwards and framing an ageless face covered in tattoos and piercings.

Rikudou Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths, gazed upon the council with his grey-ringed eyes, showing only a hint of a frown upon his face.

"But now matters of Oracle call us forth again amongst you of the mortal world, as Prophecies arise that require careful attention." An elegant and musical female voice came from the final figure.

As her hood was removed the woman was revealed to have long flowing red hair framing an elegant and deathly pale face with large red lips and piercing red eyes.

Cassandra, first to hold the name of Vampire in this world and 'survivor' of the massacre of Troy, had an unmistakable frown upon her face.

"For weeks now, we of Oracle have wrestled with visions of great pain, suffering, death, and destruction." Merlin continued. "We have watched great atrocities, and great darkness, cross this land. We have collected the data, and come to a startling and worrisome conclusion. Unless steps are taken to prevent it, then a hundred years from this day, this world will be destroyed in fire."

"Three times shall a Great War cover this land." Rikudou picked up the thread of the 'conversation'. "Three times shall darkness feed on oppression and intolerance. Eight shall be the harbingers of the Apocalypse, released upon this earth to destroy that which we have built. Only the unifcation of all as one can stop the Ninth from coming, and thus save us all."

Rikudo quieted as Cassandra stepped forward to finish their declaration.

"Therefore, we come to remind this council of its sacred duty, given to you by your forefathers so long ago. Divisions between sects and species can no longer be afforded. Only in Unity can any of us survive. Therefore we are tasking you with the founding and maintenance of a school, designed to raise the best and brightest of all our species, and foster the neccessary Unity to save us all. Let us pray that it is not too late."

Cassandra quieted, and when it became clear that none of the three were going to continue the English representative asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Are you going to tell us what this school is to be named?"

Merlin grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I AM. International Academy of Magic."

That night, the countdown to salvation or destruction began.

* * *

AN: First, do not take the posting of this to mean that any story has been canceled or anything. I've just had a really hectic and rough time lately, and developed an idea for an awesome fic, far more awesome than my current HP project. Thus Ive sketched out my general ideas for it, and written a bit since it was in my head. I choose to post it now rather than keeping it in storage as a gift to you fine dedicated readers, and as an apology for not writing much lately. I promise I'll be trying to write more soon.

-ZI


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, nor any of the other series and properties that may be presented or cameoed in this story. I do own Azrael's immortal soul though.

* * *

**Nightbreak Studios Presents**

**A Zaion Indulias Production**

**I AM: The International Academy of Magic**

**

* * *

**

**Book 1 - I AM: A Stranger in a Strange Land**

Chapter 1: I AM Given a Second Chance

October 15th, 1989 - Konoha

Uzumaki Naruto sat in the Hokage's office, eyes downcast, awaiting his punishment for stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Iruka was in the hospital because of injuries incurred while defending Naruto from the traitor Mizuki while Naruto himself was unharmed.

The blond boy clenched his fists and bit his lip so hard it bled as he fought to keep the anger he felt at the unfairness of it all in check.

Finally the old man Hokage returned and took his seat behind his desk. He regarded the depressed young boy for several long moments before sighing regretfully.

"Come on, Jiji, just get it over with." Naruto muttered, still not looking up. He was so sure he was going to be arrested and punished for stealing the scroll.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the Council has refused to accept your entrance into the ranks of Konoha shinobi, despite the extenuating circumstances. And as you are now aware of your tenant and the burden you bear, I fear that you will have a hard time finding a job or supporting yourself."

Sarutobi hadn't thought it was even possible to look any sadder than Naruto already did, but the usually hyperactive blond just slumped and proved him wrong.

"Therefore, in order to keep a promise to your father," Naruto perked up at this. "And in order to ensure your happiness and future, I have contacted an old friend of mine and called in a few favors that he owes me. He is the Headmaster of a very special school and is..._uniquely_ qualified to see that you get the training and learning you need and deserve. Tell me, Naruto, what do you know of the lands beyond the Mists?"

Naruto scrunched up his face as he tried to remember what he had been taught in school.

"Iruka-sensei told us that there are barriers separating us from them, and that the outside world is largely unaware of our existence, with the exception of small pockets of people able to use abilities similar to ninja and the occasional myth about some place called 'Atlanta'."

Leave it to Naruto to get the name of one of the most popular legendary places wrong.

Sarutobi nodded as he went to a nearby wall and slid a painting aside, revealing a small safe which he then opened and removed several large scrolls and documents from.

"Well, this school is in the outside world. It is a boarding school, so you will spend most of the year there, but you will be allowed to return to Konoha for the summer and winter holidays. I'm having what remains of your father's assets here in Konoha, with the exception of his mansion, liquidated and transferred to a bank called Gringotts, to their main branch in the wizarding settlement of Diagon Alley. A vault has already been set up for you, and the man being sent to fetch you in three days will have the key. The mansion is now your property as well, and I will give you the key to it when you return for the holidays."

Sarutobi quickly unrolled a storage scroll and sealed most of the scrolls and documents inside of it, keeping only a single sealed envelope. "Now, you will have two and a half days to gather your belongings and sat your goodbyes. I'm sure you will do great at this school Naruto. Make me proud."

The blond boy, making a complete one-eighty from his depressed state, jumped up and excitedly took the scroll from Sarutobi.

"Thanks Jiji. I'll be the best student over. Believe it!"

Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto ran out of the room so fast he left a trail of dust in his wake.

"Quite a charming child, just like his father." A deep mellifluous voice echoed around the room as a black cloaked figure materialized in a shimmer of shadows.

"Yes, that he is. I'm sure that whatever path he chooses, his father would be proud." Sarutobi replied without bothering to turn around. "Tell me, Azrael, do you think I made the right decision, keeping the truth from him in order to protect him."

The black cloaked figure chuckled and grinned, revealing the pair of pointed fangs lurking behind his full red lips and pale complexion.

"I think that the decisions of the past matter not, old friend, but rather what you choose to make of the future. I will see you in three days, Hokage-dono. As agreed, I will bring one of my teachers with me to meet and subtly test the boy's potential before taking him to buy his supplies. Goodnight, Hokage-dono."

The figure bowed his head slightly before stepping backwards and shimmering away into shadow. "Goodnight, Namikaze-dono." Sarutobi replied quietly as his old friend vanished into thin air.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. This was all my fault." Naruto whispered softly as he fought back tears.

After almost three days he had finally been allowed to visit Iruka in the hospital. He had already said goodbye to his friends, those few he had at least, and now he was sending his last few hours in Konoha watching over comatose teacher.

He had said a tearful goodbye to old man and Ayame Ichiraku. The pair had treated him to ramen and Ayame had hugged him fiercely as they said goodbye to him. The feral Inuzuka woman and her daugher from the dog kennel had hugged gim and wished him luck, thanking him for always coming by and playing with and walking the dogs. After Hana had left for a stint at the hospital Naruto had asked Tsume why she and her daughter were always so nice to him, considering what he contained. Tsume had merely smiled sadly and ruffled his hair as she replied.

"When the Kyuubi attached we lost many of our clan. Because of you keeping the Kyuubi contained some of us survived to see another day. You are a hero Naruto, even if the rest of these idiots do not see that. Never forget it."

Outside of those four and the Hokage, Naruto had precious few people to say goodbye to. Chouji had given him a bone-crushing hug and a bag of chips for his journey while Shikamaru had been almost too lazy to even say 'bye'. The branch member Hyuuga guards hadn't even let him in to say bye to Hinata, Shino was in seclusion communing with his hive, and Ino hadn't even had time to hear a single word from him. He didn't even bother looking for Sasuke, and Kiba had just mocked him for failing the exam, earning the dog boy a brief but intense smackdown courtesy of Naruto's newest favorite jutsu.

And then there was one.

Sakura was perhaps the most dissappointing of all. She barely even registered his presence at first, so focused was she on trying to buy stuff to look pretty for Sasuke. Then when Naruto finally got her attention he tried to explain what was happening in his life, even telling her about containing he Kyuubi. The pinky had just scoffed and mocked him, telling him not to make up stupid stories.

"Face it Naruto." She had said. "You're no hero. You're just a loser, and that's all you ever will be!"

At that moment Naruto's heart broke, and his determination to excel reached new heights as he began to wonder if coming back to Konoha in a year would even be worth it.

Deep within Naruto something began to stir.

Naruto was still sitting by the comatose Iruka's bedside when an ANBU arrived to bring him to the Hokage.

* * *

"I've brought the boy, Hokage-sama." The Bear-masked ANBU said as he bowed and moved aside so that Naruto could enter.

As Naruto entered the room he took stock of the occupant.

First was old man Hokage in his white robes and triangular hat of office.

_The hat that I will never wear. There's no way these stupid villagers will ever accept me as anything but a monster._

Next was a tall pale man wearing billowing midnight black robes, his pitch black hair slicked back and his red eyes gazing out of a pale face graced by a pair of red lips.

_Creepy. He almost looks like he is dead or something._

Third was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had long, dirt-brown hair tied into a ponytail, heavily tanned skin and bright, cheerful green eyes. Naruto noted that he was wearing what looked like a blue and green customized version of an ANBU uniform with a long black cloak, and his teeth almost seemed pointed when he smiled.

_And are those gills on his neck? Eww. Just what sort of creepy people is Ji-san sending me with?_

"Ah, Naruto, right on time. Uzumaki Naruto, this is your new Headmaster, Azrael." Sarutobi began, indicating the pale robed man who inclined his head slightly in greeting. "And this is Ayanami Ryouga. He is currently the only instructor at the school knowledgable in our ways. You will be taking many classes while there, some required and others at your own discretion, but Ayanami-san will assist you in furthering your shinobi training."

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto as the blond boy eyed the pair of strangers.

"Look on this as a wonderful opportunity Naruto, not a punishment. You are going to be trained in knowledge and abilities very few of our people ever learn. Make me proud." Sarutobi said as he finished by hugging Naruto, handing him a sealed letter that the blond boy promptly pocketed.

Naruto smiled and watched curiously as Ryouga checked an odd circle strapped to his wrist before nodding to Azrael. Azrael slipped his hand inside his robes and withdrew a small length of rope. Naruto tensed for a moment before he noticed that Azrael was holding on to the middle of the rope as he passed the end to Ryouga. Then he turned and offered the other end to Naruto.

"This rope has been charmed as a Portkey. It is just one of the many things you will be taught to do with your magic." Azrael said with a smile as Naruto tentatively grasped the rope.

Naruto turned to say goodbye to the Hokage when the Portkey activated. Naruto was hit with the sensation of spinning while something seemed to be dragging him along by his navel. Just when he thought he was gonna pass out the world finally stabilized around him and he hit the ground with a thud. As the orange-clad boy got to his feet and dusted himself off he frowned as he noticed that both of his companions had managed to retain his footing. Azrael merely motioned behind Naruto, causing the boy to turn and see the oddest sight he had ever seen in his life.

He was standing in a small alcove off of a zig-zagging sunlit street. Old brick and wooden buildings lined the street, many of them featuring a wide variety of store fronts. At the end of the street he could see a wide staircase leading up to a large snowy white building that towered over the other tiny shops. Standing to either side of the massive burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a swarthy figure that Naruto could just barely make out.

"Lingua Unis." Azrael spoke quietly and Naruto blinked as he felt some sort of energy settle over his head.

Suddenly the cacophony of noise around him settled into words he could understand. He looked to Azrael questioningly only to see the strange pale man slipping an odd black-lacquered piece of wood back into the sleeve of his robe.

"It is a simple translation spell. This variant will cause you to hear anyone speaking English, which is the dominant language here in Britain and also the language we teach in at the school, as if they are speaking your language. Conversely, when you speak Japanese they will all hear English. This is just a temporary fix, of course, but it should work for the moment."

Azrael turned to Ryouga and nodded.

"You have the key to the boy's vault, as well as the list of his necessary required school supplies. Make sure to buy or order him some regular clothes and whatever else you may feel that he will require or that he should wish to buy. I understand he has had a harsh life, so allow him to buy whatever he wishes, within reason of course."

With his piece said Azrael stepped back and nodded slightly before shimmering into shadow and disappearing.

"Well brat." Ryouga said with a chuckle as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Looks like it's just you and me. What do you say? Wanna go spend some of that money your old man left you and get some nice swag?"

Naruto's answering grin said it all.

"Good. Last one there pays for the ice cream." Ryouga said before smirking and vanishing in a Mizu Shunshin.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the alcove in pursuit of his new teacher, stopping only to apologize to a red-haired woman and the young red-haired boy and girl he had almost run over. As he hurried off after Ryouga he failed to notice the odd way the pair of kids was staring after him, nor how the red-haired young girl was blushing slightly at his exotic appearance. It would be several years yet before he once again encountered her, but this chance encounter would have its effect.

* * *

When Naruto finally reached the steps of Gringotts it was to find Ryouga lounging and smirking, right next to the red and gold clad figure he had mistaken as merely a really short man from a distance. In fact, he was barely shorter than Naruto and possessed a clearly non-human face.

"Goblin." Ryouga said by way of explanation. "They run the banking system in the magical world. You'll likely have a number of them as classmates. Come along."

Ryouga stood and entered the building while Naruto shot the surly looking goblin a wide grin before chasing after him. He found himself in front of a pair of silver doors and was surprised to find that he could read the writing on them, some sort of warning against theivery. Smiling and bowing back to the pair of goblins manning the door he followed Ryouga through and into a vast marble hall. As he did so Naruto felt dizzy and the world seemed to turn red for a few moments before returning to normal.

About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long marble counter, most busy with transactions of some kind, while more doore than he could count led off deeper into the building. They waited patiently behind an old witch with a stuffed bird on her hat for a few minutes before approaching a free goblin.

"We're here to take some funds out of Mr. Uzumaki Naruto's vault as well visit Vault One Thousand and Thirty Eight." Ryouga said smartly.

"You have the keys, sir?" The goblin asked as he peered forward to look at Naruto. Naruto smiled up at the goblin tellers as Ryouga withdrew from his pocket and handed over a pair of tiny gold keys. The goblin peered closely at them for a moment before nodding and handing them back.

"Mr. Uzumaki's Vault has been registered as a bloodline vault. The first time he opens it using his key it will be locked to his signature, preventing anyone but him or Gringotts' goblins from opening it"

Ryouga nodded as the goblin withdrew a sheet of paper and wrote a quick note.

"Slimjim!" The goblin called out.

Slimjim, a short lanky goblin, arrived quickly. The first goblin handed him the sheet of paper.

"Take Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Ayanami to Vaults One Thousand and Thirty Eight and Two Hundred and Nine, then take them to see Ragnak."

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Wait, why is my vault a smaller number than Ryouga's? And why do I need to see this Ragnak person?"

The first goblin grinned down at him.

"It would appear, Mr. Uzumaki, that at least two noble and ancient houses recognize you as an heir or an heir potentiate. The vault you have been given has been designated by one of these houses for the use of the heir should they return to wizarding sociery. I assure you, Mr. Uzumaki, this is nothing bad. Ragnak will explain everything."

With that said the goblin teller waived them away and Slimjim led them through a nearby door and into a narrow stone corridor lit by flaming torches. They quickly climbed into a small railcart with Slimjim and it began to hurtle down through the maze of tunnels and passageways. Naruto was yelling with excitement, surprising Slimjim, but the ride was over all too quickly. They got out of the cart and Ryouga handed Slimjim his key. The goblin quickly unlocked the door and waited for a few minutes for the resultant green smoke to clear. When it did Naruto gasped in surprise, following Ryouga inside.

The inside of Vault One Thousand and Thirty Eight was filled with racks and racks of scrolls, weapons, and assorted odds and ends. Ryouga immediately went to a nearby rack and taking scrolls off of it. Most of them he put back, but a few he slid into a satchel that Naruto could tell was too small, yet didn't seem to be filling. Finally he finished by grabbing several large scrolls that had been leaning next to one of the weapons racks and returned.

"Alright, I think I've got everything you'll need. Standard shinobi gear and equipment are rare outside the Elemental Nations. For now I'll keep you supplied, but I expect you to have purchased your own gear by the end of next summer, comprende?"

Naruto blinked and nodded. Ryouga just grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair before leading him out of the vault. Slimjim closed and locked the door and they once again road the strange cart through the maze of tunnels at breakneck speed. After several long minutes the cart stopped once more. Naruto immediately noticed something different about the vault.

First, the door itself was a large seamless slab of black obsidian set into an intricate arch with carvings of wind and waves adorning it. Second were two stone hands that rose from the ground palms up, holding some sort of jewel encrusted box with a small keyhole.

Swallowing to control his nerves Naruto stepped forward and slid his key into the lock and turned it. At first nothing happened, but then there was a bright blue flash as magic engaged adn the large stone slab began to recede into the ceiling. Naruto barely noticed the lid of the jewel encrusted box swing open, so struck was he by the sight before him. The large vault was filled with piles and piles of gold and silver and bronze coins.

"Naruto, maybe you better take the ring." Ryouga said nervously as several of the markings around the vault entrance began to glow an ominous red.

Naruto looked down and saw an old style signet ring. The band was platinum with a large flat ruby set in the face. The kanji for a name was engraved in it, but Naruto couldn't read it backwards. Slowly he lifted the ring and slid it onto the ring finger of his right hand. The ring immediately resized to fit him and the dangerous glow of the symbols on the arch began to recede.

"Whoa, cool." Naruto exclaimed.

Ryouga chuckled.

"We're in a bit of a hurry Naruto, so if you don't mind I'll take care of this next part. Just take one of those sacks hanging on the wall and fill it with five hundred galleons, those big gold coins, fifty sickles, those smaller silver coins which are seventeen to a galleon, and a hundred of the bronze knuts, which are twenty nine to a sickle." He said as he turned to Slimjim. "I'd like a Standard Grade One coin purse, keyed to Naruto and his vault. I'd also like one Standard Grade One Account Tome keyed to Naruto and his vault, along with the name of whoever is currently assigned to look after his vaults and assets. lastly, I'd like to arrange for a set of payment slips keyed to Naruto and his vault."

Slimjim calculated for a moment before grinning. After all, cart goblins like himself get a bonus any time a client they are escorting sets up transactions like this.

"The coin purse can be gotten in black, brown, blue, or dragonhide. The former three cost a mere hundred galleons, the latter four hundred. There is also a ten percent fee on all currency transferred via it. The tome will cost a hundred galleons, and the payment slips cost a sickle a piece. How many will Mr. Uzumaki require?"

Ryouga looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"I think one hundred should be enough for now. Should he require more he can owl order them quite easily. And make the coin purse dragonhide. Something tells me he'll need it."

Slimjim sneered, the goblin equivalent of a smile.

Naruto returned then with his bag, amazed at how light it was even with the large number of coins he had loaded in it.

"Very well. The requested items will be ready for you by the time you are finished with Ragnak." With the raid they returned to the cart and several long harrowing minutes later got off in a chamber similar to where they had begun. Slimjim then led them through a door and down an elegant marble hallway to an opulent waiting room.

"Ragnak will be with you momentarily." Slimjim said with a sneer as he closed the door behind them.

They didn't have to wait very long, as shortly thereafter the other set of doors opened and a cracking voice boomed.

"Enter."

Ryouga and Naruto entered to find a large desk covered with even larger tomes, and sitting behind it was the oldest goblin Ryouga had ever seen.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, I was wondering when you would get here." The old goblin Ragnak said as he observed the nervous blond boy. "Please, take a seat."

Naruto and Ryouga quickly took their seats.

"Now I am sure you are wondering what is going on. I am a very busy man, as I am sure are you, so I will make this quick. When Mr. Uzumaki entered this building the ancient magics scanned him, and no fewer than six  
ancient and noble houses recognize him as a blood or magical heir or heir potentiate. As per the wishes of the ancestral head of one, the Namikaze line, you are the heir designate and have been given the clan signet ring. "

_Namikaze?_ Naruto thought. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"When you come of age, you will be able to change your representative in the Wizengamot, or take up your seat directly. Also, as per your father's will and the ancestral head you shall have a well supplied trust vault until you come of age, at which point both your father's vault and the ancestral vault will become yours as well. The other houses that recognize you each have different requirements before you will be recognized, as well as a clause allowing us only to tell you that you are recognized as the heir or heir potentiate but not to tell you which houses are involved. Only when the requirements they have stipulated are met will you be informed."

Ragnak sneered down at Naruto.

"It is our hope that you will continue to find the service here at Gringotts exemplary, Mr. Uzumaki. I bid you good day."

Ragnak went back to his books and Ryouga stood and bowed, hastily followed by Naruto. They found Slimjim waiting for them with a decent sized coin purse made from what Naruto assumed was dragonhide, a small pocket book, and a small tome with metal clasps. Bowing, the goblin handed the items to Ryouga before loading them back to the entry hall of the bank, where they thanked him for his help and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Ah, fresh air. I never did like those goblin catacombs. Too stuffy for me." Ryouga said, shooting Naruto a wink.

"Now I think we better get you some new clothes and your school uniform. While you're in Madam Malkin's I'll pick up the text books and supplies for your required classes. When you are finished just pay for your clothes and wait outside the shop if I'm not back." He said as he led Naruto to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Just tell her you are attending I AM and she'll know what to get you."

Naruto blinked, still a little confused as he watched Ryouga walk off into the crowd, before entering the shop. He would emerge an hour later with a newfound dread: clothes shopping.

* * *

"How could you put me through that!" Naruto yelled at Ryouga an hour later. "That was torture! Torture I tell you!"

"Maa maa." Ryouga said as he rubbed his ear in an attempt to restore his hearing. "It was just clothes shopping, geez. besides, I've got most of your supplies, including some gear you technically shouldn't need for another few years but that I'm going to teach you how to use anyways. So now all that is left is to get your wand.""

Naruto once again looked confused. "My wand?"

Ryouga grinned. "Yes, your wand. I'll explain the details to you more in class, but basically we shinobi normally use our magic in a different way than most other wizards. However, we can still learn their brand of magic, which is normally done using a wand or some other sort of focus. You will be learning their sort of magic as well as ninja techniques. It will make you stronger, should you choose to live in the Elemental Nations, and if not it will help you acclimate to wizarding society and fit in better. Plus, their spells are often just so damn nifty."

Ryouga demonstrated by drawing a nine-inch reddish wand and swishing it through the air while muttering "Wingardium Leviosa", causing Naruto's shopping bags to immediately rise into the air.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

He eagerly followed Ryouga to a narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters reading 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' above the door.

A bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. it was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Naruto felt vaguely as if he had entered a very strict library, a feeling he did not particularly appreciate as he had always been unwelcome in the Konoha public library. He looked in awe of the thousands of narrow boxes that filled the shop, piled neatly right up to the ceiling. Naruto felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck tingling in a manner which he had quickly come to associate with high levels of magic.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice.

Naruto spun in surprise and found himself looking at an eerie old man with wide, pale, unblinking eyes that shined like moons. He slowly relaxed as he realized this must be the shop owner.

"Hello." Naruto said warily. He was still getting used to shopkeepers not immediately running him out of their stores.

"Hmm, ah yes." The man continued. "Namikaze Naruto, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. It is just so hard keeping track of time sometimes."

Once again Naruto was left wondering why that name, Namikaze, sounded so familiar as the man moved forward and performed a low bow.

"May I say what an honor this is. It has been nearly thirty years since a Namikaze has graced my humble shop."

The strange man seemed to almost ghost backwards suddenly disappearing into the maze of piled boxes.

"Come, we must hurry. It grows impatient as it awaits your arrival." The man's voice drifted out to the confused pair.

"What are you talking abut old man?" Naruto asked as he followed curiously.

Ryouga followed suspiciously with his wand drawn.

"Why IT of course! Your wand!" The old man replied.

Naruto looked even more puzzled as he found the man in a small hollow in the back of the shop. There, sitting on a velvet cushion under a dome of ruby glass was a foot long white wand that looked to have been carved out of bone. It had what appeared to be a silver or platinum handle on one end, and gold lined runes ran its entire length.

Naruto shivered as something about the wand seemed oddly familiar, while behind him Ryouga blanched as he felt the power radiating from the wand, power he had not felt in over twelve years.

"That's...my wand?" Naruto questioned slowly, still disbelieving.

The old man nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes. It is the wand that picks the wizard, after all, and this one has been most picky indeed. Yes, it was one of the first I ever made, the greatest of all my creations, but alas, it has ever been slated for you, as it has always been a part of you."

Naruto blinked in confusion. A part of him? Just exactly what was this crazy man getting at?

"Yes, yes, because, you see, it was crafted from the tooth, fur, and blood of a great and powerful beast, one with which if I am not mistaken you are quite familiar with."

Naruto looked up at the old man and straight into his eerily unblinking eyes. The man's voice dropped to a mere whisper as he suddenly pulled off the glass dome and a sense of dread gripped Naruto's chest.

"Kyuubi."

Naruto immediately discovered that the glass dome that had been covering the elegant wand was not in fact made of ruby or red glass. No, it had merely been clear glass containing the flaring red aura emitted by the strange white wand.

As the flaming red aura expanded to engulf him Naruto had one final thought before blacking out.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

When Naruto came to he found himself lying in a layer of water in some sort of dank sewer. Shaking the water off as best he could he looked around, and finding no one else and no clue as to where he was or how he got there Naruto began to walk. He walked for what felt like ages through the maze of dank wet tunnels before he heard the distant sounds of snarling and the rattle of metal. Cautiously the blond moved towards the sound. When he finally found it his jaw dropped in shock.

Before him stood a pair of massive barred gates, closed and with a white piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Behind the gates was a great inky blackness, out of which a par of large, white, bloodshot eyes with red irises staired malevolently out. Every few seconds a sea of red would rush out of the blackness shaped like a paw, and every time it would be stopped by an invisible barrier just before reaching the gate, causing the malevolent entity to snarl once more. Between Naruto and the gates however was floating...

_The wand! But what's it doing here, and what's that beyond the ga..._

Naruto's coherent thoughts trailed off as his intelligence, limited and situational as it was at that point in time, finally kicked in and figured out that somehow he was within his own mind and was staring at the beast imprisoned within him. Kyuubi.

As Naruto stepped into the light the Kyuubi stopped in its latest attempt to break free and just stared at Naruto. Slowly the blond boy walked forward stopping just before the wand and staring at it. Slowly his hand jerked upward, hovering around the wand but hesitating to take it.

Kyuubi growled and narrowed its eyes.

Naruto looked up into the eyes of the Kyuubi, into those deep pits of malevolence and rage, and his questioning face became one of fierce determination. As his hand closed tightly around the wand and as he bit back a cry of pain as the red chakra was suddenly being drawn forcibly from the beast within the cell and into his own 'body' Naruto spoke.

"Suck it, teme."

Naruto let out a primal howl as the chakra began to spiral around him.

* * *

Back in Ollivander's shop Ryouga and Ollivander had retreated from Naruto for safety's sake. His blond charge had appeared to have passed out standing up before reaching out and taking hold of the wand and letting out a mighty howl. The wild and uncontrolled inferno of demonic chakra had immediately turned into a tightly spiraling storm with Naruto at its center.

"Oh deary me, this was most unexpected, most unexpected indeed." Ollivander muttered wide-eyed.

Ryouga just shot him a glare before returning his focus to Naruto. He could see the chakra storm lessening as Naruto appeared to be drawing the energies into himself. Within another minute the storm had disappeared entirely. Ryouga reacted immediately as Naruto's body began to collapse and he caught him before he could hit the ground.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he spoke in a soft voice.

"Ne, Ryouga-sensei..." He began. "...I told the fox-teme to suck it."

With that said Naruto passed out, a faint smile on his lips and his new wand gripped tightly in his right hand.

Ryouga just blinked and then burst out laughing.

After all, he had never before met anyone with the stones to tell a Bijuu to 'suck it'.

* * *

AN: Here you are, chapter one of I AM, the slightly ironically named story of Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I have left all of you in suspense as to just what is coming. This is just the beginning of a very large, expansive, and long project, which personally is the most together and awesome of everything I've come up with. Of course, it will be a bit before I write another chapter, as I have several other stories that need some serious work, including the currently under construction final (you heard me, FINAL) chapter of KGV and the first chapter of my humor centrc 'Rebirth of the Ero Sennin'.

I'd also like to thank the members of MegaB's forums (Lain, knuckz, Ageant, Lana, tears, and MegaB) for their support, insanity, and comments on the prologue and this first chapter of I AM. You guys rock hard core.

Jaa ne.

-ZI

Omake: I am What I AM

"Now I think we better get you some new clothes and your school uniform. While you're in Madam Malkin's I'll pick up the text books and supplies for your required classes. When you are finished just pay for your clothes and wait outside the shop if I'm not back." He said as he led Naruto to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Just tell her you are attending I AM and she'll know what to get you."

Naruto blinked in confusion

"I am?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

"Yes, I AM." Ryouga said nodding.

"You are?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"No, I AM." Ryouga said, shaking his head and fighting to keep down his laughter

"I am?" Naruto asked again.

"No, I AM." Ryouga said with different emphasis.

It took another ten minutes for Ryouga to get Naruto to understand. It would be another ten months before Ryouga figured out that he had been had, and Naruto had understood completely all along. All hail the blond-haired Weasley


End file.
